Happy Holiday
by Colleen Lylac
Summary: End term exam and war with chaos is over.The gank go on a little vacation when suddenly there's a love rival for the guys!
1. Prologue

Happy Holiday  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

Well, well, well, another day another one-shot! I received some reviews from my latest story…and I know my grammar is really- really bad!(Sorry 'bout that)Take your time, and I'll happily read all your reviews! E-N-J-O-Y!

Minniemoosi: Thanks for your advice I will try to improve my grammar I don't really like to let my friend read it because they'll always tease me! Are you a Beta reader? Also I always mistaken Prologue and Epilogue! When I read your review I decided to edit this story, Thanks for always reading my story

Dedicated to Minniemoosi who always give me good advice

-  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!<p>

-  
>Prologue<p>

Finally war with chaos and exam is over! The scouts are hanging out in Cherry Hill Temple.

"Since the exam is already over and the war has ended why don't we go for a vacation?" Raye suggested."GREAT!" Mina exclaimed.  
>"Hey, Ser, have Darien join us too!"Lita smiled.<br>"I don't say I want to join," Serena pointed out.  
>"Please, Serena?"Amy begged.<p>

Serena look at her friends begging face and sighed," Ok, so where will we go?"  
>"When you talk about summer, of course, a beach!"Mina exclaimed.<p>

Raye took out a magazine and start to search for a right place when suddenly Serena  
>said," I know a perfect place, where we can relax and have a little bit of summer romance!"<p>

"Eh!Where!How!" Mina surprised.  
>Serena then started," My uncle lives near a beach so, we don't have to worry about place to stay, Raye, bring Chad with you, Amy and Lita why don't you offer Gregg and Ken to tag along?"<p>

"Eh! How about me? I don't have a boyfriend!" Mina wailed.  
>"Easy! Persuade Andrew to join us! He seems to respond to your flirt to recently!"Raye said.<br>Amy then asked, "So, when will we go?"

The scouts think for a while 'till Mina screeched, "Tomorrow!"  
>"We'll go by the shrine bus!" Lita said.<p>

Serena look at her watch and says "Ok, girls I have a date!See you tomorrow!"

The girls sighed as Serena leaves.

OK, That's it! I apologize about the bad grammar! Please review!

Colleen Lylac 


	2. File 1

Happy Holiday

Colleen Lylac

Ookay , test is coming soon and I hate that. Math ,and Science it would be good if I am Ami-chan. I've got inspiration for a story wait for it! Reviews are welcomed !E-N-J-O-Y!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

File 1. The Love Rival

Finally, here we were, the beach! I bet you don't know how will the boys meet their love rival but I will tell you Let's start from Serena and Darien, shall we?

Serena and Darien story

Serena's PoV

The weather was so hot, I was so thirsty slowly, I walked to Darien "Darien, I'm thirsty can you get something for me?" I asked. Darien smiled "Sure, honey wait here for a while!"

5 minutes passed. Well someone a boy actually approached me,"Hi, I'm Jonas" he started.  
>I sighed deeply and said,"Um, hi! I'm Serena!"<p>

" So, You are alone?"  
>"No, not really" I replied.<br>" How old are you?"  
>" 16"<br>"Serena, I got a juice!" Darien approached.  
>"Oh, you're back! Darien this is Jonas! Jonas, this is Darien"<br>"Uh, Sorry gotta go!" and Jonas left.

Darien frowned fiercely at Serena, "Who's him?"  
>"I don't know"Serena said with an apologetic look.<br>"Here, your drink!"

Amy and Gregg story

Amy's PoV

Both me and Gregg were sitting on the sand when suddenly Gregg exclaimed, "Amy, let's surf!"  
>"That's sounds like fun!"I said closing my book.<p>

Gregg then called the boy in blue who was renting surfboards .  
>His name is Keith. He said we could rent it for free. Well, he looked kinda frilting with me, though.<p>

As for Gregg he grumbled and walked away

Raye and Chad story

Raye's PoV

I though the weather was very good for sunbathing so I lay down and listen to my iPod.

"Raye, let's go get ice cream!"

Well, I love ice cream, especially the strawberry ones. It tastes so good. So we both went to the Ice cream parlor. There, we met Ricky, the Hip-Hop lovers.

Chad is the jealousy one so, when he saw me and Ricky talked. He looked furious

Lita and Ken story

Lita's POV

I brought lunches with me that day. I share them with Ken. Ken always loves my cooking and he loves crepes too! When he's flattering me someone broke the Love-love atmosphere. His name is Jack.

Ken seems not to like the situation, so he grabbed the surfboard and left.

-

Mina and Andrew story 

Mina's POV

Me and Andrew are an item since we sat together on the bus. But, it seems like the girls haven't noticed yet. I read on internet that if we found a pink shell within the sand our romance dream would come true.  
>Although Andrew didn't know what I was finding he helped me.<p>

That's when a man approached us. Well his name's Matt. Andrew seems don't like him so we left as soon as we can.

Well, I'm sorry for the short chapter! File 2 coming soon! Oh yeah in this story I don't include Rita sorry for Rita fans! Review please!

Love,  
>Colleen Lylac<p> 


	3. File 2

Happy Holiday  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

-YO! Long time no see, guys! About a week, I guess! =) Gomen for not updating last week! Colleen was busy! E-N-J-O-Y!

-Disclaimer: *sigh* I really wish I own Sailor Moon! (And also all other anime I love!)

-  
>File 2<br>The Meetings

The jealousy boys were gathering in Andrew's room and grumbling angrily.

"Mina is completely stuck to that Matthew or whatsoever!" Andrew yelled.  
>"Lita was also gazing at Jacky or is it Johnny guy admiringly!" Ken stated.<br>"*sigh* haven't you look at Amy? She was blushing when that Keith was around!" Gregg exclaimed.  
>"Raye was completely flirting with that Ricky or was it Rico?"<br>"How about Serena? Ugh! I hate that God-knows-who his name is!" Darien screamed furiously.

The guys all sit in silent deep on their own thought when suddenly a thought occurred Darien

As for the ladies they were gathering anxiously at Serena's room.

"Goodness, Andrew is so sensitive why would he jealous to Matt?" Mina sighed.  
>"Ken, too! Glaring jealously at Jack!" Lita closed her eyes.<br>"Chad was so furious at me!"Raye pointed out.  
>"Darien is jealous for no reason, when Jonas leave, he hugged me so tightly" Serena sighed.<p>

Night…

Serena and Darien's room

"Serena, I'm sorry" Darien said as he walked to pick up the brush Serena dropped.  
>Serena smiled a thanks to Darien,"Why?"<p>

Darien suddenly hugged Serena, "For jealous to you for no reason, I should be ashamed…"  
>"Yes, you should be. You know me Darien, and I don't understand why you need to act like that'<p>

"I'm really sorry, Serena. I would do anything to get you to forgive me" Darien sighed.  
>"Really?"<br>"Do I ever lie?"  
>"There's a summer festival go with me and I'll forgive you"<p>

Darien laughed heartedly," I always love to go on date with you, Sere, my dear"

Amy and Gregg's room

"Gregg, are you okay?"  
>"Uuum, Ames just say that you are disappointed in me" Gregg sighed.<p>

Amy smiled and sat beside Gregg, "Why would I?"  
>Gregg stayed in silence for a moment.<br>"You know what? There's a festival here tonight, shall we go?" Amy smiled.  
>"Fine" Gregg replied.<p>

Raye and Chad's room

"Chad, I'm bored!"  
>"Raye, I have an Idea!"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Let's go to the festival.<p>

Lita and Ken's room

"Lita, are you done? We are going to be late!"  
>"Yes, Ken! The Festival is nearby right?"<p>

Mina and Andrew's room

"ANDREW!"  
>"Yes, Mina?"<br>"Let's go to the festival!"  
>"Fine, Mina!"<p>

-How do you like it? Review please!

Love,  
>Colleen Lylac<p> 


	4. File 3

Happy Holiday  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

-Yo! Happy to see you guys! E-n-j-o-y!

Disclaimer: Yay! I finally own 5 characters! Jonas, Keith Ricky, Matt and Jack belong to me!

File 3  
>The Festival and the Unexpected Guests<p>

"Wow! This is wonderful!" Serena praised. 

Darien smiled at Serena childish behavior. Well, one part of her he loves, childish that's it (AN: I want you to count, how many commas I've put in this story).OK, let's begin to tell you a bit about the festival, shall we? The festival venue is quite crowded, filled with children, teens and adults. A lot of stall was built.

"Darien, Darien, let's catch the gold fish!"  
>"Your wish is my command, milady!"<br>"Tee hee!" Serena giggled.

And so, both of them play catch the gold fish together.  
>"Oh, that's Amy, wait, Raye? Lita? And Mina, too? GIRLS!"Serena called out.<p>

The girls responded to Serena and talk with them for a while. 30 minutes after they finished talking Darien asked Serena some activity. Of course Serena agreed. They enjoy this festival till the very end. Darien even bought fireworks. In the end of the festival there's a girl who played Japanese drums.

"Oh! SERENA!"  
>"Oh, That brat!"Darien grumbled.<br>"Darien, Help me? Shoo him away, K?"

Sighing, Darien gently yanked Serena to the Ferris wheel and took a ride. Serena then smiled him a thanks for helping.

"Darien, look! The sky is so beautiful!"  
>"You are more beautiful though" Darien said, absentmindedly playing with her hair.<br>Serena blushed slightly;"Flatterer"

Darien chuckled and cuddled her lovingly. "I love you" he whispered to her.  
>"I love you too…"<p>

The next morning, Dining room

10 people were sitting quietly enjoying their meal. Suddenly, Serena's aunt brought 5 guests in. Jonas, Keith, Ricky, Jack and Matt. And the boys just glared at the guests angrily.

-Sorry, for the short chapter. File 4 coming soon! Tell me what do you, K? 


	5. File 4

Happy Holiday  
>Colleen Lylac<br>-Hello, really it's a long time no see. I am sorry for not updating 'Waltz of Happiness'. I'll update it soon after I finished this one. For you all thanks for reading this story (I mean, I know this sucks!). I hate this!  
>No one ever review me! I'd love to get review, it's alright whether it's compliment or whatever. Just review and tell me what do you think, K? Enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: Hey, even if I write about this people, it doesn't mean I own 'em!  
>I don't own them, satisfied?<p>

-  
>File 4<br>Battlefield

Serena sighed deeply and glared to Darien who glared at Jonas.  
>"Darien!" she whispered, almost loudly.<br>"Sorry…" he gave Serena an innocent look.

And so, after breakfast the boys pile up in Andrew's room. (AN: The girls are going out, K?) They all talk about how they met their love rival. Chad was the most upset one. He even went crazy and said that Raye might not love him anymore and cried. Andrew was so mad. He screamed and even makes fun of Matt. The gentle and mighty Darien lost it. Who'd know that Darien is so weak of love? Speaking of love Ken grumbled and said that he'll never give up on Lita. Little Gregg who never open up even went crazy and almost broke Andrew's favorite ball.

"So, what should we do?" Ken sighed.

"Darn it!" Darien pouted.  
>"Darien, seriously you look like Serena!" Andrew laughed.<p>

Darien smirked at Andrew comment. Gregg looked at the completely relaxed Chad.

"Let's challenge them with a duel!" Gregg muttered.  
>"Oi, don't tell me you are serious about that!" Chad panicked.<p>

"Serious or not, I'm in bud!" Darien followed Gregg.  
>"Hey don't leave me out Dar!" Andrew rushed.<br>"Let's go Chad!"

Ken and Chad managed to stand up and followed the others to the losers' room, or so they say.

The losers' room

"Oh, hello! Do you want to play?" Jonas asked, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

Andrew glared to Darien who rolled his eyes to the rest of their comrades. Chad, Gregg and Ken smirked, "We challenge you a duel!"

"Excuse me?" Keith asked.

At the same time the girls arrived, "Darien, where are you? I have something for you!"  
>"Gregg?"<br>"CHAD!"  
>" Ken?"<br>"Anyone home? Andrew?"

Darien smirked," Let's meet at the beach at midnight!" And with that they all leave.  
>"Serena, uh, sorry, do you need something? Let me help you with that!"<br>"Thanks…."

Night, after dinner, Serena and Darien's room

The room was completely quiet. Serena was brushing her long hair while Darien sat down on the bed and read his book. 'I couldn't believe this I am bored of reading my favorite book?' Being annoyed, he violently closed his book. He looked at Serena who was beginning to fascinate him. Smiled he walked to her and embraced her.

"D-darien, are you okay?" Serena concerned.  
>"Shhh, please stay for 5 minutes "<p>

Serena nodded letting Darien as Darien arms tightened around her.

Midnight

"Okay, now what are you gonna do?" Ricky asked.

Darien and the other smirked," Beach volley"

At the mansion

Serena woke up silently, refused to open her eyes her hands were moved to find Darien on the bed. Realizing that he wasn't there she called out to him," Darien?"

After calling for more than 30 times, she decided to get up reaching for her cell phone she dialed Darien's number. Unfortunately, he left his phone there. Sighing she decided to call Mina.

_RRAANG… RRRAANGG….  
><em>_**  
>"Serena, what's the matter?" Mina asked.<br>"**_Have you seen Darien? He's missing…_**"  
>"Sorry but the last time I saw him is when we were having dinner, remember?"<br>**_"Then can you ask Andrew…?"  
><em><strong>"Oh no! Andrew's not here too!"<br>**_"What! Call Lita, ask her if Ken is missing or not! I call Amy and Raye! Meet me at the living room when you are done!"

_RRAANG… RRRAANGG….  
><em>  
><em><strong>"Seriously, Meatball brain, do you know what time is it?" Raye sighed.<br>**_"Sorry, is Chad with you?"  
><em><strong>"Chad? What are you talking about of course he is… "Raye paused at the end.<br>**_"Raye ? Raye?"  
><em><strong>"He's not here! How do you know though?"<br>**_"Darien and Andrew is missing too! Meet me at the living room."  
><em><strong><br>**__RRAANG… RRRAANGG….  
><em>  
><em><strong>"Hello? This is Amy" Amy yawned.<br>**_"Amy, is Gregg there?"  
><em><strong>"Gregg? Umm… H-He's not!"<br>**_"Meet me at the living room."

Living room

"So, what's the plan?" Raye asked.

5 girls were sitting in the living room, discussing about where the boys might be.

"Amy can you use computer?" Serena asked.

Amy took out her computer and began to type furiously.  
>"There 85% that they are in the beach! Let's go!" Amy informed.<p>

Back at the B-E-A-C-H

"Take this!" Darien beat the ball furiously.

But, they didn't realize 5 girls are there, arms crossed. 30 minutes the girls began grow impatient.  
>*Ahem!*<p>

"Serena!"  
>"Ahaha…Amy"<br>"R-Raye"  
>"Lita, hehe…"<br>"M-mina, hahaha…."

What will the boys do?

-  
>How do you like it? I know this is longer than the other chapter! But, hey I have nothing to do and REVIEW please! Come on, I'm waiting! <p>


	6. File 5

Happy Holiday  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

Hi! So, here we are chapter 5. Me, myself were also shocked. I can't believe I really write it this long!  
>Okay, guess the content of this chapter! Can't? Forget it! Review please so, I would know what to write next! Enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: I own Jonas, Keith, Ricky Jack, and Matt and Serena's aunt (and her uncle)!

-File 5  
>The Confession<p>

So, The girls brought they boy to their rooms and scolded them.

"What are you doing there, Darien? Do you intent to break your promise?"  
>"No, I am sorry Serena, I really am"<br>"Darien you are acting like a kid. How many times do you want me to say? Stop Darien! You are making things harder!"

"…"  
>And with that Serena went to sleep.<p>

The Next Morning

The sunshine breaks through the windows and shine throughout the entire room including Darien. "You don't understand, Serena, about why I did that yesterday…that's because…" Darien stopped as Serena awaken.

"Morning,"  
>"Serena, you'd forgive me, right?"<br>"On one condition"

"You'll have to kiss me…"Serena grinned mischievously.

Smiling, Darien wrapped his arm tighter around Serena waist, and kissed her (AN: I'll not talk about the details, K?)It's around 30 seconds till Darien broke the kiss.

"So, am I forgiven?"  
>"Hmm…I always forgive you, always"<p>

10.00 AM, beach

"Darien?"  
>"Yes, honey?"<br>"I left my sun block at home can you bring it here for me? Consider it as one of your punishment"  
>"Okay, wait for sometime"<p>

At the other part of the beach

"Uh, Where's my sun block?" Amy asked, going through her bag.  
>"Maybe you left it at the room?"<p>

"No, I am certain that left it here!" Amy begin to search furiously.

"Wait here, I'll go find it"

At the Park

"Oh, I forget to bring the ketchup!"  
>Ken smirked," I'll go to get one!"<p>

"Wait, Ken!"

At the other side of the beach

"Chad, can you bring my sun block here?"

"Oh, sure!" Chad begin to search in Raye's bag…and frowned," There aren't any sun block inside your bag!"

"What! Really? I'm sure that I put it there, Chad can you retrieve it?"  
>"Uh, sure!"<p>

At the other side of the beach again

A couple was sitting there, cuddling and soon become distracted.

"Drew, could you get my sun block? I left it"  
>"Sure, fine!"<p>

Back to Serena

"Serena…"

"J-jonas?  
>"Serena, can we talk?"<br>"Uh, yeah"

"Serena, I-I like you since the first time we met!"  
>"HUH!"<br>"And with that please be my girlfriend…"  
>Serena sighed deeply, and smiled," Jonas, I appreciate your confession, but, I already have a boyfriend,I certain you know that right?"<p>

"That doesn't matter, I'm okay with that!"  
>"I does matter for me Jonas, I'm really sorry, but, if you want, let's become friends!"<br>"Thank you, Serena. It's not like I'm bragging but, It's my first time being rejected! See you!"

At the same time Darien glared at Serena.

"What did he want?"  
>"DARIEN!"<br>"Uh, sorry…Here's your sun block!"  
>"Thanks but…"Serena paused and kissed Darien. As Darien blushed Serena smiled evilly" Darien help me apply the sunblock!"<p>

Back to Amy

Amy was sitting there, reading a book as she waits for Gregg. She's so enjoying this. She did not regret that she join Serena.

"Ames"  
>"…Keith.."<p>

"Your friends call you Ames, right?"  
>" Do you need something?"<br>"May I sit here?"  
>"Sure…"<p>

"Ames, can we talk…?"  
>"The one who steal my sun block.. is you or am I wrong?"<br>"Yes it's true… Amy, I like you"  
>"Thank you for telling me, but I'm sorry I cannot receive your feelings I already have a boyfriend,"<br>"No, I'm sorry. Then, will you be my friend?"  
>"That's alright"<br>"Then, see you later!"

"Amy…"  
>"Gregg!"<p>

Back to Lita

"Such misfortune…"  
>"Lita!"<br>"Jack! What's the matter…?"

"Lita.. can we talk?"  
>"Sure…"<br>"Lita, will you be my girlfriend?"  
>"Jack! I am sorry, I can't! I am sorry, really! Let's just become friend!"<br>"That's quite alright, Oh, and here's your ketchup! See ya!"

"Lita, here's the ketchup" Ken handed Lita a bottle.

"Thank you!"

Back to Raye

"Raye…."

Raye was startled. At least that's her first reaction when she heard Ricky's voice

"Um, what can I do for you?"  
>"Can we talk?"<br>"Sure."

"Raye, actually I like you…since the first time we met. I know you already had a boyfriend but still… will you go out with me?"

"Even if it does not matter to you, it does for me. I'm sorry Ricky I can't go out with you"  
>"I see… Tell Chad that he's very lucky to have a girlfriend like you, Raye! Bye!"<p>

Go to Mina

"Matt, I don't know that you are here!"

"Hey, Mina, mind if I sit here?"

"Sure! no problem!"

"Mina, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Mina giggled," Normally I would say yes…but, I'm sorry I can't! I have Andrew!"  
>"I see. Catch you later then!"<p>

_

I had so much fun writing this story! Do you like it? Give me a review, K? Apologize for bad grammar!  
>What are you waiting for? Scroll down, click next and read the epilogue! Cheers! <p>


	7. Epilogue

Happy Holiday  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

I'm glad that this is almost over! What do you think is better? One shots or long chapter fan fiction? Or maybe drabble and song fics? The epilogue is down there! Now run along and start reading! Enjoy!

_  
>Epilogue<p>

Serena's POV

It feels like we were here just for hours. So it's already one week huh! A super fun one week I would say!  
>I really look forward to the next Summer Break!<p>

Interlude  
>Cherry hill temple<p>

"Serena! Let's tell them about our vacation!" Darien said.

"Them?" Mina asked, curious.  
>"Them, the fellow readers who is staring at the screen right now!" Gregg answered.<p>

"I just did!" Serena winked at Darien.

"And you do that without telling us?" The girls asked.  
>"What about next time we take turn! Waaah!" Serena run away as the girls chased her.<p>

"THE END!" Darien and the others said.

_

Well, what do you think? I'll see you again! I have an appointment with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion tonight gotta get ready! I'll see you on the next Summer break with Mamo-chan and Usa-ko of course! Ja ne! Next, read Waltz of Happiness! 


End file.
